The Words That Hold Me
by ZombeeCat
Summary: Sequel/Timestamp#1 for The Hands That Bind Me. Go read that first if you want to know how Dean and Castiel's relationship developed this way. Busy with a headache of a case, Dean isn't able to spend much time with Cas. Maybe he can find a way to work and play..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: And.. We're back! So this was meant to be a short little one-shot timestamp.. but I overcompensate because I want to be loved.. Hehe. It will probably have one more chapter. This takes place about three weeks after the end of The Hands That Bind Me. Go read that first.**

* * *

Dean's eyes droop. Once. Twice. He shakes his head to wake up. At best it only gives him another minute of alertness. His eyelids start to close..

Sam's voice jerks him back to the present. "Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Santos. We'll be in touch if we have any further questions."

Dean gives a practiced, professional smile and shakes the aging professor's hand after his brother. They turn a corner and walk through heavy varnished doors out into the late afternoon sunlight.

"Did you get any of that?"

Dean stretches and sighs. "Course.. but give me the cliff notes anyway."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Another candidate for our mystery ghost."

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" He groans and rubs his eyes. "What's this like the fourth bogus lead?"

"Sixth."

They'd been on a hunt for a vengeful spirit for almost three weeks. At a college. Between the foggy memories of ancient professors and the useless gossip of its students.. needless to say they hadn't gotten much of anywhere.

"Man, Casper is gonna get a face full of iron before we take her out. This is getting ri-goddamn-diculous!"

"I know. Wanna call it a day? Tomorrow we can hit up the Starbucks on campus again."

"Dude, if I see one more low-fat mocha latte tall grande.. whatevers, I'm gonna puke coffee beans."

"They're actually.." Sam thinks better on finishing that and says, "Alright, bar then?"

"Bar." Dean agrees and still dreads it even if he'll get a few drinks in. Damn, they needed a break.

They stop at a diner for food before driving to their current residence, a halfway decent motel just outside of the main town. It's just a string of 12 or 13 rooms all in a row, reminding Dean of the Bates Motel. At least it was clean and not too pricey, which was definitely important since the Winchesters had started taking separate rooms. Separate rooms as far apart as possible.. just in case Dean had an angelic visitor.

It was still very new and a little odd when Dean brought up Cas with his brother. He still tripped up on what to call him or blushed like a girl when Sam mentioned him. He usually couldn't help flashing on some indecent thing they'd done and squirmed while trying to suppress the interest in his pants.

It hadn't even been a month since Sam had tried very hard to kill their friend, Castiel. Well Sam's friend. Dean's lover. Less than a month since Dean had awkwardly gotten out those three words that whole universes are built on. Then they'd barely gotten any time alone before this headache of a case fell into their laps.

Woman ghost. Three bodies on the ground already. All died after running off the road into trees while driving, but the cause of death showed as strangulation. Witness statements placed a female in the backseats before they got too close and they'd vanished. So far she'd been a widowed professor, a drunk sorority sister, a suicidal freshman.. nothing ever panned out. Campus ghost stories were fucking useless but that's all they ever seemed to get.

It's dark when Dean turns the key to his room.

"Say hi to Cas for me." Sam says, walking past towards his own door.

"Look I'm not some horny teen. I told you.. you could come in. We're planning to watch Constantine."

Sam gives him a look. "Constantine? Yeah, no thanks."

"What, you got somethin' to say about my movie choice?"

"No, I think you guys are gonna be re-enacting some weird role-play afterwards and I really don't need to be imagining that scenario later."

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?"

"So you don't think what Cas is literally always wearing bares any resemblance to John Constantine?"

Dean's eyes widen as he remembers the black suit, tie, dark hair.. he evens wears a trenchcoat sometimes.. Badass demon exorcist with sigils all over his arms.. this could be fun. He smiles kinda excited before he can tone it down.

"Huh, ya know, I never really thought about it.. yeah you're probably too tired to stick around anyway, so.. see ya tomorrow." Dean claps him on the shoulder and turns away.

Sam laughs, "Yeah I'll come by bright n' early. Be decent, please.."

"Hey, anything before 8am and I make no promises."

As he closes the door, he's spun by the arm so his back is flat against it and the skin of his neck is being sucked between lips and teeth before he knows what's happening.

"If you had delayed any longer, I would have had to come and get you."

Suppressing a shiver, Dean rasps, "You been here long?" He turns his head to give him more room as Cas nuzzles deeper into the crook of his neck, burning his skin a little where his stumble rubs.

"Long enough to become impatient." He presses their groins flush together, Cas' stiff outline brushing against Dean's already half-hardness.

Cas rubs his hand over Dean's jaw to cup his face. When Dean feels the raised rough skin of his palm, it makes him smile as he sees the long line of puckered flesh in his mind. Cas had slit open his hand when giving Dean his Sigil and only healed it over to scar. Later, when Dean asked him why he hadn't healed it completely, Cas had said he wanted a reminder of his bond with Dean as well. That Dean had marked him too and he liked having a physical manifestation of it. It was the only scar, mark, or blemish on his entire body.. and Dean had checked thoroughly.

He can't stop the yawn that has jaw opening under Cas' lips. When Cas pulls back.. he sees an irritated angel blank-facing him.

"Am I boring you, Dean?"

"No! No.. It's just this" Yawn.. "Fucking ghost we're chasing is becoming like a major pain in the ass."

"You're tired." Cas' expression is resigned but not happy. "I'll leave you to rest then."

"No, stay. Just let me get outta this monkey suit."

He kisses him quick and kicks his shiny black shoes off. He goes into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. After he hangs up his suit, he throws on a t-shirt and jeans. It feels weird to just come out in boxers. He yawns, stretches, then lets his posture slump a little as he walks out to Cas sitting on the bed with shoes and coats off without Dean reminding him.

Dean smiles. He really does kinda like John Constantine. Once Sam said it.. badass demon hunter in a black suit, rumpled old trench coat.. Dean bites his lip and pulled out the wires to hook up Sam's laptop.

It'd become a little tradition in the short time they'd been together. Dean tried his best to educate Cas in what he termed "gaps" in his knowledge of humanity.

"What movie did you choose tonight?"

Dean grabs a something out of his duffle and walks towards him.

"Constantine. It's awesome. Demons and angels.. though you'll probably be bitching about what they get wrong. Oh and.. I didn't realize it before but you kinda remind me of the main dude."

"And that's a good thing?"

He crawls up into the bed next to him and tosses Cas the bag of marshmallows that he liked better than popcorn.. though Dean can't eat them now without getting a little turned on. Especially since Cas had brought them to him after some truly amazing sex.

"I wouldn't have thought so but it's kinda doing it for me."

"Doing what?"

"Makin' me hot."

Cas' eyebrows raise and he honest to god smirks. "You don't need much encouragement, Dean."

"Hey, pipe down there, peanut gallery. It's starting."

He's awake to see a demon being trapped in a mirror.. but his eyes start to close not long after that. Between the long days and Cas rubbing circles over his hand with a thumb..

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Huh?" Dean jerks up, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey! Dean?! Rise n' shine!" Sam calls through the door.

Fuck. Morning light is fighting through the closed cheap motel blinds. He looks around but he already knows he's alone. He'd passed out on Cas. They hadn't been able to spend a night together for weeks between the long hours on the road and this shitty case. Though Cas said he was keeping busy with his Good Samaritan healing bit.. Dean felt awful.

Groaning, he rolls out of bed and unlocks the door. His brother, looking fucking chipper as hell, opens it and follows Dean back to his bed where he faceplants into the pillows.

"Rough night? And please don't give me any details."

"Nah, I was out like a light. Cas musta left. Shit, we need to wrap this up like yesterday."

"Which brings me to why I'm here before 9 and running the risk of seeing angel ass."

"Another one?"

"Yep. 19yr old Ashley Evans. Found dead in her car on the side of the road. Windpipe crushed as if she'd been choked but no bruising on the throat."

"Sounds like our gal. Okay, all of them were in their cars?"

"Yeah. What do you think? Car accident?"

"At least it's a direction to head in. Nothing else is working." Still in his jeans and shirt from the night before, Dean grabs his keys and heads towards the door. "I'll get the donuts."

Most of the day was lost to searching through car crash articles from the last few years. That lead to several more leads they'd have to track down. Witnesses and family members to interview. More possibilities to rule out.

Night crept up too quickly and Dean shoved Sam's laptop away. Sam looked up from writing out an address for them to visit tomorrow.

"Man, I gotta get outta here. My eyes are gonna start bleeding."

"Yeah alright. Let's head out to that college bar off campus."

"Cool." Dean bounds out of his seat and goes to the closet to grab his suit.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and someone there knows the most recent victim."

Dressed as the intimidating FBI agents they were not, the Winchesters hover at the door planning their strategy. They stick out like sore thumbs in their stiff suits but they're not here for pleasure.. no matter how happy Dean is to be stretching his legs. The quicker they found their ghosty's bones, the quicker he could kiss this place goodbye. If he saw one more vitamin water..

Dean's shaken out of his internal grumblings when his eyes catch his favorite celestial being across the room. He vaguely remembers telling him they'd be scoping out the local youth here while he was still conscious last night. Cas meets his eyes for a moment and sits at the bar, giving him his distance since he was supposed to be working.

"Hey, it's Castiel." Sam says as if he can't see him, practically feel him.. as if his body isn't already getting tight and aching from how long it's been. God he was getting needy. They really hadn't had much time to themselves..

Dean feels like a dick.. he'll make it up to him when they're finished with..

Or…

Maybe he could find a way to work and play. Suddenly, he was practically itching to push Cas a little.. especially knowing he was here watching. Yeah.. it was starting to sound better and better.

Sam waves at the angel sitting patiently when Dean doesn't acknowledge him.

"You gonna go talk to him?"

"Nah, we're on the job."

"I can handle it."

"What, don't need me anymore?" Looking at Cas, he smiles and says, "C'mon, let's go talk to some college chicks."

Dean found a few at a table within eye sight of the bar and flashes his fake badge. Sam followed suit.

"Good evening, Ladies. I'm Agent Plant. This is Agent Page. Can we ask you a few questions?"

Both girls look a little star struck and immediately agree. Sam starts with a few questions about the most recent car accident victim. If they'd known her, her friends, etc. The brunette did and begins to search through her phone for someone's number to offer up. Her friend, a blonde with a short bob cut and gaudy dangling earrings is eying him with interest.

"So you guys are like real FBI?"

Dean leans forward and smiles the smile that had gotten him into many a waitress' panties. "The real McCoy, Sugar."

He can tell Sam is raising his eyebrows at him but turns away to write down the information the blonde's friend is giving him.

The petite young thing in front of him sips her drink, something pink and frilly.. probably with a ridiculous name. "That's so cool. So you have a gun and everything?"

"Yep, maybe I'll let you hold it later if you want.."

Yeah it's cheesy innuendo but the girl's grinning like a shark and it'll all be worth it in a few minutes, he reasons.

"Seriously?" Sam says low to his shoulder, glancing to his right in the direction where Dean knows Cas is off somewhere. Watching.

Taking his time pulling his eyes away from the girl, now chewing flirtatiously on her straw, he looks over at Cas who is glaring at him hard. Posture stiff, he's gripping the bar like he's holding it to keep himself there.. practically vibrating with black emotions.

Dean winks at him and turns back to the table when he hears, "You wanna drink?" She was gesturing to a colorful mixed drinks menu. Purposely misunderstanding, he reaches out to grab the girl's glass and sucks the rest of it through her slightly chewed straw. She smirks at him.

The sweet gulp of alcohol burns on the way down as he licks his lips. He's actually a little nervous to turn around and look for his angel again. Maybe he got caught up and took it a bit too far but he's almost eager now to see how he's pushed Cas to react.

But he's gone.

Dean spins in his chair, looking for any sigh of trenchcoat and there's none.

"Um.. we were thinking of having a little party at our place, maybe you and your partner would like to come along?" Blondie strokes a finger over the top of the glass of ice, still in front of him and leans forward to give him a good dose of cleavage.

Dean sighs, irritated. "What?"

Fuck.. Cas must have got all huffy and flown off. Well, mark that up as a big fail. He's distracted, running through how he's gonna explain it to him when they're hopefully alone later. He suddenly doesn't want to be anywhere near the blonde giving him lascivious looks while her friend answers Sam about some ex-roommate.

"Excuse me, Ladies." Back to FBI mode.

The girl pouts and takes back her drink, sipping mostly melted ice. Her shoulders hunch in annoyance but he could give two shits. Sam just glares but doesn't pause in his next question.

Dean threads through the crowd of drunk laughing college kids to the back. Wrapped in decorative Christmas lights is a restroom sign above a doorway. Passing through it and turning right, he's left in a quieter long hallway with several doors at the end. Dean's halfway down the hall when he's slammed so hard against the wall, he sees white sunbursts for a second.

"What did you think you were doing, Dean?"

Cas hands bunch in the lapels of his nice and respectable suit jacket.

"I don't know, Cas," he says slowly, getting a flush of arousal. "What was I doing?"

"Besides tempting me into teaching you a lesson?" His eyes are hard, voice so deep it's almost painful to hear.

Dean's eyes widen and he bites his cheek, hopefully keeping the excited smirk off his face.

Cas squints at him for a several seconds, head tilting and Dean just stares back. Finally, he moves. Closer and closer till Dean thinks he's going to kiss him, but instead he shifts up to his ear. Deep and directly into it so it tickles, he says, "Open my pants."

Dean looks around the empty hallway.

"What, here? Now?"

Cas sucks on his earlobe. "Here." Kisses along his jaw, while undoing his tie so it's knot is loose and open at his collar. "Now."

Swallowing the saliva that's pooling in his mouth, he breathes, "Cas.."

He's unbuttoning Dean's crisp white dress shirt..

"C'mon…" Inhaling when Cas grazes teeth over the spot below his ear that he's mouthing.

"Somebody'll see."

From too close, he sees Cas pause to flick his eyes upwards and the lights above them pop and hiss. They're surrounded by shadows and he's kissing his neck again. "Stop making excuses, Dean. I'm waiting." His dick twitches. He could swear Cas managed to drop another octave. He feels his face burning from the apprehension of doing something this overtly sexual in a public place.. but Cas is telling him to. Focusing on that, he puts everything else out of his mind for the moment.

When he unbuckles his belt and unzips his slacks, Dean's fingers brush his erection already at full mast.

"Good, Dean." Cas praises. His hand shakes on the zipper, as he waits for Cas to tell him something else to do.

Someone walks by behind Cas. They only hesitate a second before continuing on to the bathroom. Dean watches a tall clean-cut guy in skinny jeans, maybe early 20s, smile as he pulls open the door.

"Dean. Pay attention," Cas says as he catches his lips once, distracting him from his momentary panic. They're alone in the hall again and Cas is back to nipping at amazing spot on Dean's neck he knows he likes.

"Use your hands to make me forget your insolence."

Shit shit shit. He was going to.. how far could Cas possibly want to take this? He just wanted to make Dean uncomfortable to pay him back. In the blink of any eye, they'd be hot and heavy back at his motel room when Cas got worked up enough.

Dean hesitantly reaches through the hole of his blue boxers and pulls him out, tightening his fingers around him. Checking Cas' impassive face, he starts to awkwardly stroke upward. God, they're actually gonna do this. With him pretending to be a government official.. with his brother and a hundred drunk college kids a wall away.

Cas makes a pleased noise low in his throat and Dean feels sweat trickle down his neck under the suit jacket collar. He puts his hands flat against the wall on either side of Dean's head, then bends his arms to lean close to his ear.

"Did you enjoy making me jealous, Dean?"

Most of what he's doing is covered by Cas' coat hanging between them, but he can still feel every inch of his skin becoming crimson.

"What do you think that… girl would say if she could see you right now?"

Cas' breathing hitches as Dean yanks upwards harder, fist gripping a little tighter.

"Incidentally, she was having visions of sucking your cock.. not knowing you would rather suck mine."

Dean throws back his head against the wall as if Cas is the one jerking him. He rarely uses filthy words like that but Jesus when he does.. it sounds all the more obscene. His little show must have really gotten to him.

The men's room door opens again and the same young guy he'd completely forgotten about walks slowly towards their shadowy section of hallway. Dean stops and quickly pulls his hand back to his side. Cas raises an eyebrow but pushes back so he's not crowding him as the damn kid stops a few feet away, darkness almost enclosing him too. Dean's shirt is unbuttoned down to where it's tucked into his suit pants, white undershirt still covering his chest but he feels like he's been caught naked.

He's close enough that Dean can place him as one of the kids he'd interviewed a few days back. One who knows him as an FBI agent.

…And he's in a dark bathroom hallway, pushed up against a wall by another dude. Awesome.

"Uh.. nothing to see here. Official business." Dean says weakly.

Fuck, well that sounded stupid. They were way too close for it to be anything other than what it was. Pretty odd "interview" if it was supposed to be one. He felt out of his element. He could knock this kid on his ass any day but when he felt so vulnerable.. it was oddly paralyzing.

"I bet." The little shit eyes him up and down with a lecherous smirk. Maybe he will just punch him once. Jesus, Sam would kill him if he could see him now.

Cas turns over his shoulder. He doesn't see the look he gives the guy but he hears the guttural, threatening, "Leave."

Cas' smiting voice causes Dean's dick to give a throb, still trapped in his pants.. despite how embarrassment is making his blood pound in his ears.

The kid backs away quickly with arms up like he's surrendering. "As you were," he mocks, once he's far enough away from Cas.

When his angel looks back to him from under half-closed eyelids, Dean moves to touch him again. His hand is caught and placed back at his side. Then fingers travel up over his hand, arm, and shoulder, to cup his face.

"Too late," Cas says before bringing Dean's mouth close to kiss, harshly..bruising.. and he can't help rubbing his hips against Cas' body to force some friction. The hand leaves his face to drag down his sternum. Mid-kiss, he's pushed away hard, back flat to the wall again.

Cas keeps eye contact as his fingers continue down his white cotton undershirt. When they reach the end and he hits belt buckle, the undershirt's pulled free of his pants and lifted high up on his chest.

Dean is panting.. waiting. Trying not to lunge into Cas like he wants to so badly. His fists are balled at his sides as Cas stares at him. Dean drops his eyes down to see he's stroking himself between them.  
Shit.. Dean's breathing is harsh as he watches Cas close his eyes for a brief second and suck his own bottom lip in between teeth.

"Since you failed to redeem yourself, it seems I have no choice but to reprimand you more severely than I had planned."

Dean licks his lips, turned on more than he thought possible by Cas touching himself so openly while he just stands there. Made to watch as he talks about punishment. Held in place only by Cas' will. Punishment.. Whatever it was.. would he be able to do it? Would it finally be too much?

"Dean.." Cas sighs deeply. "If you knew the things I considered having you do.. Here. Now."

Cas jerks faster. His words rushing through Dean like it's his orgasm that's mounting instead.

"If you had touched her.. even laid a finger on her.." He kisses him gently before pulling back to stare at him hard. "You would be on your knees right now."

"Jesus, Cas," Dean gasps and closes his eyes but quickly opens them again, knowing he'll just get annoyed. He sees him breathing harder, on that perfect edge.

"Don't move, Dean."

Dean isn't moving so that must mean that whatever Cas is about to do.. will probably make him want to. Anticipation builds as he watches Cas lose himself and make a small deep groan while he cums in his fist. His left hand comes up to grip Dean's shoulder hard as he pants through it, other hand holding the head of his dick as he thrusts shallowly through his orgasm.

Dean's mouth is open, hands clenching uselessly at his sides as they both watch him finish. When he finally flicks his eyes back up to meet Dean's, they've gone dark and he smiles slowly before taking his left hand from Dean's shoulder to hold his undershirt up high again. His right hand flattens right between Dean's nipples then slides down his bare chest to wipe off the sticky, white mess.

His body feels on fire as he lets Cas cover him in his cum. He's embarrassed and hard as fuck but Cas just tilts his head, not reaching down for Dean's pants once. Dean's heart stops as two drunks girls holding onto each others arms for support stumble past them towards the Ladies Room. All they would have seen was Cas' hand on his stomach but they ignored them completely. He's about to explode from tension, nerves, excitement but Cas carefully replaces the undershirt over his wet chest, then buttons the white crisp dress shirt, starting at the bottom still tucked in his suit pants. Cas even redoes the tie, smiling at him, satisfied when he straightens his collar. Respectable FBI Agent Plant again.. except that underneath he can feel it, hot and thick and.. Christ, Dean swallows, choking on his arousal. Cas takes half a step closer, pressing Dean into the wall. He darts his eyes down to Cas' mouth then back to his steady stare.

"You will not engage in self-gratification and I will not bring you relief until you solve this case that occupies so much of your attention."

This is the game. Dean asked for it when he tested Cas but now that Cas played back.. it seemed way too harsh. He's over-sensitized as it is. Cas is asking.. no telling him to wait days or at this rate fucking weeks possibly.

Definitely not anytime tonight. Goddammit.

"Cas, please. C'mon, anything else. Come back with me tonight."

"You had your chance, Dean. You made this choice." He wraps his now clean hand around Dean's wrist and brings it up to his lips. He kisses the dark red swirls of his mark and turns so his back is against the wall, freeing Dean to exit. Dean turns his head, staring in disbelief as he stands next to him.

"Your brother will have noticed your extended absence."

"Goddammit. This is bullshit." He mutters under his breath, glaring at Cas' satisfied face as he walks past him, towards the doorway. Buttoning his suit jacket to cover his raging boner, he looks back to see Cas is already gone. A girl with a pixie cut looking far too young to be there brushes through the doorway past him down the hall. Exhaling deep, he walks out into the happy noise.

He stops at the bar to order a beer, before finding the table with Sam again. Awesome, blondie and her friend are still there. Ridiculously, he wants to blame her like she caused him to be sitting her pent up in frustration.

When he sits down, Sam takes one look at him, locks his jaw like he's biting back a bitch fit and tries to go back to the brunette answering a question. Both girls are giving him quick glances. The one talking, curious. Her friend, who he'd been flirting with, hostile. He feels like they can see the brand Cas left on him like a neon sign.. what he can feel drying under his shirt, making it stick to his chest. It's claustrophobic and to cover up his panic he downs half his beer. Sam isn't having much luck getting much more information with both girls busy giving Dean dirty looks now. He fights the impulse to look down at his shirt.

"Uh.. thank you, ladies. Please give us a call if you can think of anything else." Sam hands them a card.

They leave and he can feel his brother staring at him with annoyance, lips screwed up.

"What? A man can't go to the John for 5 minutes?" He sounds angry. Defensive.

"You tie is backwards."

Dean looks down. Fuck. One of these days he needs to teach Cas how to tie a goddamn tie.

"And you have a freaking hickey on your neck. Are you kidding me, Dean?! We're supposed to be working."

Dean loosens the knot, pops his collar and starts to redo it. "Look it just happened. I just saw him for like a second. It wasn't anything-"

The boy who caught them in the hall earlier walks by but stops to wink and say, "Where's your boyfriend, Agent? He the love 'em and leave 'em type?"

Dean suppresses the urge to go beat on the punk because it would only draw more attention. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "You wanna just go?" Wishing to Chuck for a quick exit. He felt exposed like anyone could see what was underneath his layers.

"No. We need the info. Try to be useful, unless you just wanna go make out with Cas until I'm done." Sam gets up and stomps towards a cluster of students. He's back to professional politeness before he reaches them.

Great. He would fucking love to go make out with Cas but that apparently wasn't in the cards. He was sexually frustrated, had pissed off his brother, and had another dude's cum all over him. And it looked like there was no end in sight on all accounts.

This night could have gone better.

**Author's Note: Please lemme know your thoughts, my darlings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all, as always, for my lovely feedback.**

* * *

The next week passes. Slowly. Dean could swear they talked to half the campus by now. Sam and him are constantly bickering.. mostly because of Dean's foul mood. He's broken down and prayed to Cas once or twice at night but he never answers. He holds back the curses just barely but it's getting harder each time.

They finally ruled out a car crash victim as the vengeful spirit and are now blindly searching back through any deaths in the surrounding target zone. One year at a time. Dean flipped another page of a coroner's report. One week. Doesn't seem like much. One week since Cas had left him all turned on but ordered not to assist himself. Jesus, where the fuck had all his discipline gone? It must have flown away with fucking Cas that night.

Dean angrily threw the folder down and picked up another. He couldn't seem to concentrate. File after file. Page after neverending page. He zoned out, staring at a paper, letting the words blur together for a moment..

.. Every time he'd moved that night, his thin soiled undershirt tugged at his skin, resisting. Reminding him of how Cas had made him endure..and then just left. He can hear Cas telling him how close he'd been to making him kneel… in public. That punk kid would have seen him on his way to the bathroom. A thrill of discomfort and arousal wars inside him. Would Cas really have said that? Would he have done it? Gotten on his knees because he asked… basically where anyone could see. Would Cas have stopped if someone walked towards them? …The rough threadbare carpet unforgiving on his bent legs.. suit pants wrinkling. The back of his head would have hit the wall as Cas held his face and thrust forward..

Dean jumps when Sam yells, "Hey! I think I got something!" from behind his laptop.

"Wh-What?" He swallows.

"Georgia Morgan. Found dead center of our victim radius almost 4 years ago. She was an overdose, body found on the side of the road."

Dean breathes out slowly. Finally..

"Think she was dumped by some jumpy friends driving on Cloud 9?"

"It fits."

"Cool, let's go talk to the family and find out where they planted little Miss Back-Seat Driver."

He's ready to bound out the door like an over-excited dog.

"Dean, it's almost 7 at night. I wanna finish this one too but chill, we'll go tomorrow morning."

Dean clenches his jaw and resists throwing his jacket across the room. Sighing through his nose he tightly says, "Fine. Tomorrow. One more night won't matter.."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

But Dean's practically twitching later that night knowing soon. Soon. Fuck, he's not going to be able to sleep.

He rolls over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. Maybe he could tempt Cas a little early. They basically had it solved anyway. Closing his eyes, he says his name. Then again. Sighing he opens his eyes and looks around. Dammit. He breathes shallowly trying to think with something other than his dick.

Dean reaches down, hooks his thumbs in his boxers and pulls them down his legs. Tossing them across the room he widens his legs a little. Slowly he starts running his hands over his body that's hidden under the sheets. Down his chest… hips… thighs.. then up again. Never the area he wants most.

"Cas.." His voice sounds harsh, breaking the silence. Focusing on his angel, Dean imagines pink lips, bright blue stare, head tilted with that ever confident grin he's been wearing lately. He pushes all the need, longing, and frustration that's bottled up in him through his mind while he's doing it.. not really knowing if it works like that.. if Cas gets anything other than the words but it can't hurt.

"Cas.. if you were here right now…" He strokes his inner thigh just shy of his stiff member. "I'd make it worth your while."

There's nothing but silence for half a minute before the rush of feathers.

Castiel appears, standing a few feet from the bed. Dean opens his eyes to see him raking eyes over him, then he sits on the side of the bed next to his legs.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas. Christ, finally." He sits up so the sheet gathers in his lap.

"Have you managed to solve your case, yet?" His fingers ideally stroke up Dean's leg and it's hard to not jerk at the touch.

"Almost."

"Almost?"

"We're really close."

Cas stops watching his fingers to look up at Dean with the smallest twitch of lips.

"I'm sure you are.." He reaches forward to rub his hand over Dean's cock, tented under the sheet. He hasn't touched himself for over a week and to have Cas doing it..

He sucks in air and makes a pained sound but Cas immediately let's go again.

"Well, Dean?"

"What?" Blinking, a little caught up from just the small touch.

"You said if I came to you, you would make it worth my while."

Dean smiles with a cocky twist of lips and gets up off the bed. Cas just watches with a stoic expression as he lets the sheet slide away and stands naked and proud before sinking to his knees in front of him. It was blatantly submissive and it used to freak him out to think he would get on his knees like a bitch for someone else.. But with Cas he found this weird balanced control game that fucking consumed him. Both of them. He wanted to do this for him. Made him hot all over to think about.. especially when he sees the way Cas is biting his lower lip as he stares down at him.. It's something Dean noticed he does when he's aroused. A funny little human trait that he had developed and Dean loved to see.

He pushes his legs apart at the knees and slides between them. Cas leans back and puts his weight on one of his palms behind him. It's flagrant, the way he just accepts that Dean will do this even though he's only done it twice before. Suddenly, Dean wants to shake him out of his fucking dispassionate attitude. He's ready to catch fire with all the urges pulsing through him and Cas is just calmly waiting.

Dean spreads his fingers and pushes them up the top of his legs. Smiling sinfully, he lays his mouth against where the black slacks cover his hardening cock and breathes warm air over it.

Cas inhales through his nose abruptly and Dean smirks while he moves back to undo his belt, being sure to keep eye contact.

Thumbs the button open..

Drags the zipper down..

Pulls the blue boxers underneath his sack to keep him out.

Sticking his tongue out and with green eyes up, he licks the crown of his cock from beneath, against the slippery slit and then slides it all around and over until it's dripping saliva. He stares up at Cas looking down his nose at him, eyelids half shut. Opening his mouth, he lets Cas' dick rest on his tongue. Maybe it's the lewd picture he's making sure to give him or the good feelings but Cas is breathing unsteadily now. Chasing a reaction, Dean dives low and pulls back so just his head is in his mouth, caving his cheeks.

"Dean.." He groans, low. "You are becoming.. very astute at this," he praises him.

Dean forces Cas into a surprised cry when he lunges forward and swallows so his throat constricts around him before pulling up.

Gasping a little, he kitten licks him and says, "How's that for astute?"

Cas just lets his eyes flutter for a second, bunching the sheet in his hand. Not letting up on the suction, Dean brings his hand up to thread fingers with Cas up on the bedspread. He squeezes them when Dean takes him a little deeper. Dean pulls their intertwined fingers to the back of his head, then leaves Cas hand there. He cups the back of his skull but doesn't add any pressure. He just rests it there and strokes through his hair almost like he's petting him or something. When he doesn't take control, Dean realizes Cas is leaving it up to him to set the pace. Since Dean called him, he would passively allow his ministrations without the authority he usually asserted.

Dean pulls back and licks his spit-slicked lips. When Cas raises an eyebrow, Dean moves low and flattens his tongue to lick long strips over his balls. The fingers on his head scratch along his scalp a little frantic. Dean quickly splays his hands at Cas' hips and grabs tight to yank him forward deep into his throat. Cas gasps and bucks forward, lifting off the bed as he shoots his release. He slowly lowers back down and pulls out of Dean's mouth as the last of his cum finishes gushing. Dean purposely holds some on his tongue to show him before grinning and swallowing. Cas smiles and breathing deep, averts his eyes to the ceiling to calm down.

Dean's preoccupied thinking how he's kinda sweet and tastes vaguely of marshmallows, but that's probably only in his head because he links them with Cas and sex and wow it's kinda fucked up that he's actually trying to put a name to what Cas' cum tastes like but he's so goddamn aroused he could lose it right there if Cas gives him any attention at all. There's a wet patch on the carpet between his legs from the steady stream of pre-cum. Squeezing Cas legs until he looks at him he asks, "Was it worth the trip?"

Cas laughs once and clears his throat. "Yes. Thank you, Dean."

He leans forward to kiss him chastely then stands up. Putting his pants to rights, he turns like Dean's seen him do a hundred times. Like he's about to fucking take off.

"Hey! Wait!"

Cas pauses and turns back to him.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Dean gets to his legs, shakily.

Cas presses his lips together and suddenly has a stern expression that Dean knows isn't going to end well for him. "I told you I would not bring you relief until you solved the case. Try to pay attention to what I say next time, Dean."

And with a rush of feathers, he's gone. That sound might be the most annoying in all of creation. It means Cas has left him.. again.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean kicks the nightstand and the lamp goes crashing to the floor with a satisfying shatter.

He stands there alone in his motel, closing his eyes tight to try and make his body listen and cool down.

Fuck… Fuck goddamn fuck!

He could just release his own tension.. right here and now. He lets the thought flit across his mind, tempting him. Say fuck Cas for leaving him like this twice. It was always there, the option. This was self-imposed.. letting Cas have this much control over him. Clenching his fist, he breathes out until he finally brings up his wrist and makes himself trace his Sigil with a trembling finger. Cas' Sigil. Cas' mark left on him.

Shit.

He stomps angrily to the bathroom to yank the dial hard all the way to the right. Cold water beats against the tile wall, looking unappealing.

He knew when Cas finally did let him, it would be all the better. Amazing.. if he could just last. This was their own fucked up little game and he would play it. He'd taken orders all his life.. but when Cas gave them.. it was different. It made him feel special. More intimate than sex, letting someone dictate his actions this way. It was about more than just getting off, he reminded himself, mentally gritting his teeth. It was about the build up and the tension and it weirdly made him feel cared for. That someone wanted to invest time and thought into him. Them.

Wincing, Dean jumped under the stream of cold water all at once. Forcing air out in a whoosh, he closes his eyes to let the water take away his feverish needs.

He was going to find this fucking ghost tomorrow.. If he didn't die of blues balls first.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I had this ready.. so it's now going to be a total of 3 chapters. *Hangs head* The rest will be out uber soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was spent tracking down several scared and remorseful friends to confirm what they'd already figured out about poor Georgia Morgan. Riding high on life and several conflicting drugs, she'd been partying it up.. until she suddenly wasn't. Her buddies had dumped her on a stretch of highway when someone realized she was cold. With a trip to her parents, they found her grave by early evening.

"Hallelujah!" Dean yells as he tosses his leather jacket over the gravestone of the late Miss Morgan.

Sam and him shovel dirt until they hit their target. Dean was seriously getting a hard-on pouring salt over the bones. He bites his cheek and thinks of old ladies in bikinis all the while Sam squeezes lighter fluid into the open casket.

It goes up in a whoosh of heat and an angry screech.

"Hey you wanna go get a beer? If we ever deserved one, it's today." Sam says as they fill in the pit.

"Nope. Got plans. I'll drop you off."

"Sure? You can invite Cas out for-"

"He's gonna be busy." Dean can't help smirking with anticipation.

"Ugh, well try to contain the fireworks to your room. I didn't buy any extra lightbulbs since he hasn't been around lately."

They pull up outside the bar and he all but pushes Sam out of the car. He's driving off and barely hears his brother's, "Ok, well bye then?" He leaves his annoyed bitch-face in the dust.

By the time Dean turns the corner he's already talking aloud, voice gruff. "Cas!" Waiting only a few seconds.. "Ground control to Major Tom. I know you can hear me. Get your hot feathery ass down here, now."

He turns and sees Cas frowning thoughtfully at the windshield.

"I don't believe I've seen that movie. Who is Major Tom?"

"Don't worry about it.. So the ghost is eighty-sixed."

"I'm glad you and your brother were successful."

Dean grits his teeth. "Yeah, so the case is solved."

Cas nods, noncommittally.

"Well?" He bites out with impatience.

"Yes, Dean?"

Cas is seriously going to play fucking coy when he's wound so tight he wants to scream.

"You don't have anything to say to me?" Cas raises his eyebrows. "Maybe you remember what you told me.. oh like two fucking weeks ago?!"

He looks confused for a moment, brow furrowing. "Oh, you are referring to when I had you interview witnesses with my bodily fluids underneath your clothing?"

Dean has to fight not to close his eyes and keep staring at the road but only by willpower alone.

"I've been a freakin' saint, despite you torturing me like an ass by the way. I haven't laid a finger south of the border for over a week and a half."

Cas turns towards him now. "Yes I remember now." He slowly moves to crowd against his side, nuzzling his neck. His hand slides under Dean's open leather jacket to rub over his stomach.

Dean shivers and breathes out shakily.. hands white knuckling on the steering wheel.

In his ear, Cas says, "I seem to recall you attempting to make me jealous and in doing so, earning yourself chastisement." He pushes his hand underneath Dean's tshirt to scratch lightly at the skin there. "Tell me.. Was it worth it?"

"I don't know, yet." Gasps when Cas bites down between his shoulder and neck, probably making a new little purple token of his affection.

"Geez, you're getting possessive in your old age. You could just pee on me and save time with staking a claim." He tries to joke to cover how his heart is in his throat. Dick straining against his zipper.

"I prefer this way of showing others.. especially young blonde girls.. to whom you belong." He reaches down and rubs a circle over his Sigil at the same time sucking skin in between teeth.

Dean hisses and tries not to cry out.

"You did as I asked. It does appear that your case is finally solved. Perhaps now you can focus on more pleasurable endeavors."

"Yesss.." He can't help breathing it out.

Cas continues to nip at the delicate skin behind his ear while his hand pops the button and he starts rubbing over the bulge in Dean's jeans.

"Whoa.. Cas what are you.." He looks down to see a dark brown head in his lap underneath his arms. He takes his foot off the gas and the Impala begins to slow down. The car behind him lays on the horn and swerves around him.

"I'm rewarding you, Dean." He hears his zipper being lowered over the insanely loud roaring in his ears. "But you only have until we arrive at your motel to reach completion.." Cas stretches his arm out over Dean's leg and pushes it down until the car picks up speed again. He licks over his now exposed head before adding, "If you fail in doing so, I'll leave you again until you solve your next case. Same rules as before."

No touching. No Cas. Again. It hangs in the air like an impossible threat. Dean feels panic and overwhelming pleasure all at once as Cas swallows half of him before lifting back up to look at him once last time and say, "If I were you, Dean, I would concentrate. I don't believe your destination is much further away."

Fuck. How long? 3.. maybe 4 minutes?

Cas is bent over his lap, taking him down deep, then up again with strong incredible suction, making him want to lift off the leather seat and follow. No tongue twirling or pausing to tease. Just quick and dirty.. velvety warmth tightening around him… Over and o.. over. He moans with eyes on the empty dark road. Switching so only his left hand is on the steering wheel, he hesitantly rests his right on top of Cas' moving head, not knowing if he was allowed this. Cas doesn't stop him but plunges deeper still.

Dean roughly gasps and pants in the silence. He looks back up at the road.. then down again. His fingers rake along Cas' scalp, almost petting before tightening in his messy dark locks. Cas' tongue rubs the underside of his dick when his mouth slides up now and Dean sighs out a deep groan. When Cas still doesn't respond to him testing the waters, on one of the times he pulls back to just over his head, Dean pushes his head firmly back down.

He feels Cas moan deep around him. Inhaling sharply at the vibration, Dean moves his hand to cup the back of his neck and pulls him down lower with every tiny thrust of his hips. Fuck… so close..

1 minute left? Maybe…

He flashes to Cas rubbing cum all over his chest and making him sit there in a crowd of people.

Flicks his eyes up at the road inbetween watching Cas' head bob over his lap.

Pretending to be FBI in a sea of fresh young faces with an angel's warm cum hidden underneath his shirt like a white hot brand of possession..

Warm velvety throat.

..Like the one he already put on his wrist..

Fuck Fuck so wet.. Cas is all around him. In him. And he's in Cas.

He sees the motel…

Holding Cas hair tight, he clenches his fingers and rams his dick upwards at the same time forcing Cas' head down hard. He feels Cas' throat convulse around him as he purposely swallows. With the clenching snugness enveloping him, he shoots his load, barking out a yell that sounds more like a growl.

"Holy Fuck! Cas!"

The car jerks forward a second with his foot mashing the gas pedal blindly and he quickly pulls off into the parkinglot, roughly coming to a halt of spraying gravel.

Sucking in air too fast, he gets a wave of dizziness. All the waiting and teasing had made the moment built up so much, he felt like it'd been a year rather than almost two weeks.

Laughing because he couldn't not, he rubs his face with his hands.

"Cas?"

He pulls up smiling, watching him with bright eyes, a little wide.

"You alright?" Dean asks but doesn't give him a chance to answer, hooking his neck to pull him into a grateful kiss. His lips are bruised, mouth warm from friction.

An older drunk guy stumbles by on the way to a room in front of the Impala's windshield and makes a sound of disgust and yells, "Jesus, get a room!"

Dean's hand shoots forward, flipping him off, not even looking but continues to try and eat Cas' mouth.

"Okay so yeah it was kinda worth it.. " He sighs while chuckling.

Cas smiles too close. "It's been almost two weeks for me too, Dean.. with only your mouth in the meantime. I think your impatience has infected me." He bends down to lick over the hickey he already made on Dean's neck. "I considered conceding for brief moments while you made me wait for you. I hadn't planned to come to you that night but you were so tempting.. stretched out. Bare and pleading for me.. On your knees so quickly." He rubs the pad of his thumb over Dean's bottom lip.

"What do you want?" Dean asks, already eager.. even though he couldn't possibly get it up yet with small quakes still running through him. He'd give him anything at that moment.

"I was thinking.."

Dean watches him bite his lip. Drawing it out to let the tension build.

"Do you still believe I bare resemblance to your Constantine?"

"Oh. Uh.. you know just-"

"And are you still affected by that?"

Dean smiles with embarrassment at the floor board.

Cas grips his jaw and makes him look up at him.

"I watched the movie while you slept that night and I think I found something that you… might enjoy."

"Cas we don't hafta- Wait what do you think I'd like? It's all demon fighting and anti-christ visits and shit."

"His method of exorcising demons seems much more exciting."

Dean's not getting it until he turns his fingers from stroking lazily to tighten hard over a wrist.. gentle to painful in a heartbeat. He flashes on the girl tied to a bed, demon bucking inside her.

His eyes widen and Cas licks his lips.

"Go inside. Remove your clothing and wait for me."

Dean's alone in the Impala again. He zips back up his pants, looking around.

When Cas returns five minutes later, he's sitting on the bed but with all his clothes still on, eyes on the carpet. Dean only looks up enough to stare at the cut lengths of rope in his hand, then back at the ground. He sees shoes stop in front of him and breathes out with a whoosh before elevating his gaze. Cas frowns.

"So.. I'm guessing arms and legs, huh?" His ears are a little pink but he wants to get this out before they start.

Cas sits down next to him. "Are you going to be able to do this?"

"Yeah.. It's just hard to.. ya know, let you.."

The only time he's ever been tied down like that was to a rack in Hell. Cas is kissing his neck and making soothing noises so he's able to shove it back down to that deep dark place he locks all his nasty memories in.

"What if I give you something to make it easier."

"What?" He hates how his voice sounds small.

"Em-nah."

Dean's eyebrow raises, skeptically.

"Say it."

"Em-nah." He repeats it. "What's that supposed to be?"

"It's Enochian for 'Here'. If you say it, no matter what I'll know you can go no further." Nipping Dean's lip he adds, "And I'll stop."

Dean laughs but it still sounds kinda scared. "You're.. you're giving me a safeword, Cas?"

"I'm giving you a word to feel safe." He says, simply.

Dean breathes out in spurts and can't even make another joke when his heart's beating so fast it's choking him. Fuck, when was he going to get past this. It's not like Hell is really something you can shrug off no matter how many times he mentally tells himself to man up.

"Trust in me, Dean. Tell me you know I would never harm you. You can do this, I promise. Furthermore, I promise you'll enjoy it. Eventually."

Dean reaches up to one of the pieces of rope and runs its rough abrasive material through his fingers. Rolling his eyes over his hang ups, Dean nods wearily. Cas pushes his leather jacket off his shoulders to get him going and Dean picks it up from there. Cas watches until all his clothes are on the floor. He preemptively brings hands up together like he's being arrested.. like last time with the tie. Cas smiles at the gesture but shakes his head.

"That's not how it was done by your exorcist."

He swallows and brings forward just one wrist. Staring at the ceiling, he presses his lips while his hands are stretched apart and fixed to the headboard with the thin rope. His head is pounding, the thick vein in his neck throbbing. By the time his legs are widened, he suddenly can't breathe. He's spread eagle with enough slack in the leg binds so they can bend at the knees but can't get free.

Cas is busy stripping next to the bed. He thinks about saying something to him but.. No It's stupid. Cas tied his hands before and he was fine. He'll.. he'll be..

Cas sits low on his stomach and leans forward to kiss him gently. Dean tries to ignore his panic and meets his lips. He places hands on Dean's hanging biceps as he stretches over his body, kissing him deeper. The weight pressing on his torso is.. claustrophobic. He can't fight.. can't even move.. can't breathe... Holding him down. Trapped. He's trapped in the dark with ugly laughter and the sounds of scratching.. always scratching and screaming and peels of insane giggles from the corners of the rooms he can't see.

Dean doesn't feel Cas' kisses anymore.. he's numb to everything but the phantom tugs at his flesh from hooks embedded there.. waiting to give. To render.

Hands are grabbing his face. "Dean."

He's staring at Cas but not seeing him. Lost to visions of blood and sharp biting cuts and torn skin.. tastes blood in the very air.. copper.. iron.. musty.. cloying..

"Em-nah." He whispers it with eyes shut tight not really expecting any change. No word or plea or scream can stop what comes next..

He waits for the first cut but instead the weight disappears. His arms and legs are suddenly free and he pulls them to him. His breathes come so fast, he's dizzy but he can't stop. Doesn't know when he'll start sucking in air to scream instead of breath.. waiting for.. for Alastair to laugh and gut him all over again…

But it doesn't come.

"Dean. Listen to me very carefully."

He can't open his eyes. It's a trick. The Pit was full of them. The times he saw Sam or Dad.. just to have them smile all wrong like they never did in life and begin the cutting..

"Remember the first words I ever said to you."

"Cas..?!" He gasps it between quick breaths, spittle flying. He hears it close to his ear but no one touches him.

"I said I gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition."

Dean swallows, then swallows again.. trying to calm down. Cas did say that.. which means.. Which means he's not in Hell anymore. Cas saved him.

"My father gave me free will but you taught me to use it."

Dean wearily opens his eyes and sees Cas a few inches from his face, looking so earnest. He strokes his hair tentatively.

"And with that free will, I chose to love a man."

Dean blinks and lets his words surround him and anchor him.

"This righteous man would one day tell me he returned my love."

Cas gaze flicks between his mouth and eyes, gauging his reaction..and then he's kissing him softly. For several minutes, they just rub lips together while Dean repeats Cas' speech over and over in his head. Word for word, dissecting it and taking it in until he knows it as truth. Eventually, Cas asks against his lips, "Where are you, Dean?"

"Here." Dean kisses him. "With you."

"Good." They kiss deeper. Long strokes of tongue until he starts to let his muscles relax. He swallows all the panic and ignores the voice that is shrieking in his head not to allow this. Fight. Never let himself be weakened. All the "what if's" circling him about dangers that he needs to be ready at any second to face because his world is constantly that. One clawing creature after another trying to go for your weak spot.. But dammit this is Cas. Cas who he told he loved and trusts and he can do this because Cas thinks he can.

"Okay I'm.. I think I can try again.. if you want."

Cas strokes his cheek and smiles. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah.."

"Tell me your word."

"Em-nah." He says steadily now.

He licks at his pulse and nibbles until Dean's panting for better reasons. "Hands." Cas says simply against his throat.

When Dean brings one up, he sits back and circles rope around his wrist once again. Cas quickly and efficiently redoes his binds. Dean repeats Cas' words twice through to himself. He sits on Dean's thighs this time and pauses to watch his face.

"I'm here and you're safe. Tell me you understand."

"Yeah, I do."

Cas trails a hand down his chest. "Did you know in the 19th century, humans believed flaws were just demons inside a person?"

Dean's surprised by the seemingly random topic before he remembers this started with Cas talking about a scene from Constantine. He caresses Dean's throat.. hands never stopping the slow drag along his skin.

"There would always be the common seven. Gluttony, Sloth, Lust.." With the last, he thrust over Dean's mostly flaccid dick. "But apparently that wasn't enough. There was soon a demon of Weakness, Grief, Insanity, Sickness, Impatience…" His fingers make little patterns over Dean's chest as he talks.. then up his arms. Feather light. It was distracting and ticklish.. a little irritating actually.

"Cas, that's kinda.." He squirmed. Bringing his eyes up to Dean's, he holds his gaze as he reaches up to drag blunt nails from his spread bound wrists.. down over his inner arm bend.. armpits.. nipples and along his sides over his ribs.

"Uncomfortable?"

Dean shifts and twists in place, writhing up into the little bit he's able. It's aggravating but miles away from where he was several minutes ago.

Cas scrapes gently over every inch of exposed skin till he's jumping and twitching, his cock now firmly back in the game.

Dean grinds out, "Cas! C'mon." Getting annoyed at his calm blank-face while he's driving him nuts.. sitting naked on top of him but not moving to take it any further. Staring at him while he yanks at the rope even when he knows it's stupid and futile. But fuck, suddenly he can't not buck up as hard as he freaking can. Cas shifts forward with him as his pelvis sways from him twisting his torso. Pulling seriously on one arm, then the other but only getting the bite of rope. Dean turns his head to see his balled fists are still tied fast. Cas watches impassively and finally allows a smile when he stops tugging. Panting and sweaty, he relaxes back into the pillow again.

"Exorcise the demon and they would supposedly be free of its influence." He continues as if Dean hadn't been turning red from trying to throw him off just a second ago.

Dean sighs and laughs, exasperated but doesn't interrupt.

"Your arrogance would have been seen as a demon, Dean. Perhaps I can free you of it."

Cas drags hands ever slower down his arms again until he's shivering.

"Are you still bitchy about that girl. You know I was just riling you up."

"Of course, Dean."

"Then why are you punishing me?"

"I could stop.."

Dean watches him for a sign that he's bluffing. He doubts by stopping.. they'll get anywhere near where he wants to be.

"If you stop.." Cas scrapes over his nipples and he has to pause to clench his teeth. "If you stop all that.."

"Then I will leave you. I've already rewarded you.. my obligations are fulfilled."

Dammit. He's toying with him, knowing fucking well he won't tell him to go.

"Cas.."

Dean closes his eyes and growls when he gently moves his hips so their stiff dicks rub together.

"Yes, Dean?" Head bent, he watches their groins before sitting back so they're far apart again.

"Don't…" He strains against the ropes but he can't really get anywhere with Cas sitting on his legs. Can't move away from the gentle touches.. so different from the dark dreams he was previously lost in.

"Don't?" Cas mimics, watching his thumbs brush just at the dip that leads to his pulsing cock. They do tiny, maddening circles too far away from anywhere that he wants. Needs.

Em-nah he reminds himself of the word that would stop Cas.. but he doesn't need it.

"Don't fucking stop," he gruffly says instead. It's ripped out of him. He'll grit his teeth as Cas tortures him because this will end much better than every other time he's felt helpless and held tight so completely. If he lets him, Cas will replace those horrors with a new memory. Though he really wants to curse and rear up in his bonds, he makes himself pliant.

"You want me to continue this? I thought you didn't like teasing." Cas drags a thumb through the pool of pre-cum still leaking from Dean's cock and makes eye contact as he sticks it in his mouth against his cheek to suck clean.

Fuck.. he just came in that mouth not a half hour ago and he was already desperate.. alternating between wanting to beg and yell out a string of useless expletives. Cas is going to take his sweet ass time either way.

"Tell me again, Dean."

He sucks in air and after a minute he remembers what he's supposed to say.

"Don't stop, Cas," he grits out.

"Are you sure?"

"I said it didn't I, goddammit!"

Cas tilts his head.

"No.. I don't believe you. I'll end it now and we can try again another day." He reaches up towards the knotted rope cutting into his wrist.

"Dammit Cas! Please! Okay? Please! Take as long as you fucking want. Whatever, just.. don't leave. I need you, fucking always. Even after earlier.. I want you. And if you want this.. then okay so do I."

Cas lowers back down onto his thighs and leans forward too close so their lips are a breath away..

"Please Cas." Dean whispers, lifting his head to kiss him but he stays just out of reach above his lips.

"I only want to help you purge your demons, Dean."

Dean drops his head back down and clenches his jaw to keep in the frustrated scream. God, Cas was good at pushing him right to the brink of madness.

"You have displayed humility. You body is.."

He bends down to lick pre-cum straight from the source of his dripping slit.

"..clean of arrogance. But what about the other demons? What about your anger? What about your lust?"

"I don't have any freaking anger." Dean tries to sound calm, despite the thudding impatient beats of his heart.

Cas' fingers slide up the side of his face, then fist the top of his short hair and pulls. Dean winces, teeth snapping closed, despite the thrill he gets at the small pain. He surges up against the binds at Cas, growling.

"You always have anger."

Its hard not to moan at the feeling of Cas pining him with his hips and keeping his head against the pillow in his firm hold. His arms strain but he doesn't get the panic.. only eagerness.

Cas slowly starts to rock his hips back and forth so they brush over one another. Fingers scratch red marks down his abs, then gentle to stroke over them. The tiny lines of pain are burning but it's downright playful compared to.. he pushes all thoughts of anything else away when Cas claws underneath him over his ass.. Then down his stomach to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

Giving into the wave of primitive pent up emotions, Dean snarls. He's slapped hard so his face turns and his dick throbs.

"Can you feel them even now? Their influence is making you defiant.. aggressive.. I can see why the ropes are necessary to exorcise such stubborn creatures."

Dean tries to pull his legs up as far as he can to displace Cas or maybe startle him because he's grinning so fucking pleased with himself but he just grips his hips hard.

"They hold tight, wrapping around your beautiful soul. And it is so very beautiful, Dean."

He's distracted into gyrating futility to try and lessen the hard grip that will leave bruises like purple kisses behind.

Cas traces the previous scratches before digging nails in to make new ones down his chest. "They tear and claw at your insides to keep purchase when I would remove them."

Panting, Dean was about to shakily joke that Cas was really getting into this, but when he sees him lean over to the bedside table for the bottle he keeps there.. his mouth goes dry.

"It seems I must resort to more direct methods to.."

He squeezes the lube high above his hand and they both watch his fingers become covered in the viscous substance.

"Purify you."

Dean presses his lips together but can't stifle the moan at the contact. He chokes and seriously.. his vision is getting a little wavy, his cheeks wet.

Finally.

Cas pushes a finger.. then two smoothly inside him and out again. Repeats.

Calmy, he continues. "The demons. I'm afraid they are deep inside you."

He shifts suddenly and pushes in deep with something thicker than fingers.

Dean cries out and opens his eyes when he feels Cas kissing his chin.

"But don't worry, my righteous man. I'll save you from them."

Cas grabs hold of his leg just above the back of his knee and thrusts in again. Dean's legs have just enough slack that he shifts up the bed a few inches with the motion. His hands fist uselessly above him.

"Oh God..." Dean moans with mouth slack and eyes rolling back.

"Are you calling me your God, Dean?"

He rubs his head against Dean's temple, stubble scraping against his face like a rough cat's tongue and he pumps forward again.

"It would be appropriate considering my attempt to save your soul."

Dean's barely able to focus on his words. Everything's reduced to his arms hung by the rope, legs gripped, Cas pounding into him.

"Say my name again." Cas says, capturing his lips.

Dean opens his mouth to say it but is stopped.

"My given name."

"Castiel.." Toes curling, even though his ankles are raw, no thought of his helplessness anywhere in sight.

"Again.. " Cas pants. "I believe we are very close to liberating you. Let them know to whom you give yourself."

"Fuck.. Castiel." It's all he's able to do with arms and legs suspended and Cas holding him. Cas could do anything to him and he'd take it and Jesus.. he can actually hear Cas' wings shifting and twitching. Closing his eyes, he imagines them high above his graceful lithe back, flapping downward hard to push both their bodies forward.

"Again, Dean!" Cas' voice is wrecked.

"Cas-Castiel!" He yells and feels him shove forward so hard his ankles resist and keep him in place. Cas groans and cups his ass to hold him up a little above the mattress, emptying into him. Dean shakes in his bonds through his own orgasm, coming without being touched.

They settle back down into the mattress. Cas licks and kisses at his throat for a few minutes while they're still linked together. Then he breaks the ropes with his bare hands easily and touches Dean's angry red cuts so they scab over, still leaving the evidence behind.

"Have you done as I asked and prepared for me?"

Dean feels drugged but manages to say, "Yeah.. I can't take too much green stuff but there's some fruit and granola bars." He quietly watches Cas putter around until he walks back to the bed with several things in his arms.

He sits up by the headboard and pulls Dean to lay with his slumped back against his chest. Twisting off the cap of an orange Gatorade, he holds it out. Dean gulps down half of it and hands it back. He hears the pop of the plastic seal on the fruit medley he bought and accepts a square of cantaloupe when it touches his lips.

Drifting in and out, only to swallow and chew when Cas holds food in front of him. It's oddly peaceful. It feels like Cas took a small chunk out of his nightmares away. He'd thought it was just a hot roleplay thing that he got caught up in but maybe that's not all it was. Did he know what he was doing? And then it's too much to have such focused thoughts.

Cas grabs the control from the bedside table and flips through the channels until he lands on a late-night soap opera that Dean wouldn't admit he kinda enjoys. He curls against his angel and Cas strokes his head.

"God.. this is really perfect. Who woulda thought? " he mumbles, feeling warm and fuzzy, 's not sure if he's referring to Cas and him, what they just did, or sitting there in the afterglow with him feeding him fruit with bad tv but it's just all awesome.

"You'll have to redo this. It appears to be defective. I'm glad I was here to cleanse you." He ideally strokes the circle of Dean's Protection Tattoo.

"Damn Cas, if Constantine used your method, the demons would never leave." He laughs then thinks, "Though it's probably a little fucked up that I hunt things like that for a living and we're like sexy role-playing about it.."

"Are you saying you did not enjoy it?"

"Hell no. I'll own up to when you rock my world." The fingers continue stroking.

Dean hums and lazily says, "You know you can stay here with me.."

"You want me to stay in this motel room?" Cas asks with amusement in his voice.

"No, not here here. I mean.. ya know when we stop." The fingers pause but he just keeps going. "You could stay with me… If you wanted. I always get a room by myself now anyway."

He blushes and fidgets with his nails when Cas still doesn't respond. He looks up to see Cas cocking his head with a furrowed brow.

"You know, like between your little healing missions and stuff. You can.. well I know you don't sleep or anything…" He trails off and sits up.

"Shit, just forget it." Dean rolls until his feet touch carpet and he's about to get up and shake off the awkwardness of rejection.. not wanting to be naked all of the sudden.

"Dean." He's grabbed by the arm before he can make the excuse of a shower. "You just surprised me. I.. I would very much like to be here while you sleep. Even more when you wake."

He turns over his shoulder to see Cas on his knees in the bed, looking just as fragile as he felt. He crawls up on the bed onto his knees as well in front of him till they mirror one another. They lock eyes, taking a second for each of them to take in this small change. Then dean smiles easily and grabs him by the back of the neck to pull him forward. Their bodies crash together in a press of warm flesh from knees to lips. Dean's fingers open and close in Cas' hair while the other wraps his arms around his back.

After long happy moments, just enjoying each other, they pull back to smaller kisses and finally settle for lying close on the bed. Dean burrows into Cas' warmth and sighs sleepily.

"Eat your fruit, Dean." Cas says, sternly.

Smiling, Dean mutters, "Mmm.. I prefer marshmallows."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed my first Timestamp for this verse. Let me know if there's still interest for this series and I'll come back to it again. I'm starting a slow burn fic next but I doubt I can keep from writing more of this for long. Thank you all for reading and any feedback. Lots of love and Eskimo Kisses to each and every one of you!**


End file.
